Rakka eda ni kaezaru: Fallen Blossoms
by rurouni
Summary: Fallen Blossoms Do Not Return to Branches Non-yaoiComplete
1. Snapshots

**Rakka eda ni kaerazu**

~ Fallen blossoms do not return to branches ~

-- a Japanese proverb

Chapter One: Snapshots

_Spring, Present_

_Kanagawa, Japan_

_Various places_

Rukawa Kaede looked up around him at the cherry blossoms falling from the trees. They were moving in a graceful dance, seemingly random yet forming a complementary picture. The season of the cherry blossom was ending. Another was beginning.

He walked away, basketball in hand. It would always be basketball season for him.

Kogure Kiminobu cleared his schoolwork off the table, smiling now that he had completed all his assignments. He went downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of milk before he went to bed. Tomorrow was Saturday, and he had promised to meet an old friend who was arriving in Kanagawa at the airport. The flight touched down at five-forty in the morning, so it was an early pilgrimage. 

Akagi Takenori stirred in his sleep, dreaming of basketballs and the Inter-High. The dream to make Shohoku the champion was so much a part of him that even his subconscious was focused on achieving it. He grunted in his sleep as an imaginary ball was dunked into an imaginary hoop, in front of the largest cheering crowd ever imaginable.

Sakuragi Hanamichi had met with trouble on the streets. Apparently, some street thugs had thought it easy to bully the red-head strolling along alone. They were wrong, of course. Sakuragi delivered painful head bashes to each one of them and continued on his way home nonchalantly.

_Spring, Two days ago_

_Philadelphia, USA _

_An average suburban home _

She could hardly sleep; she was so full of anticipation. After three years in the United States of America, she could return home. 

Kawasaki Michiko could hardly wait to get to Japan, get to Kanagawa, and meet up with the one who had saved her life.

  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and all of its characters do not belong to me...

Author's Notes: The first, short, chapter...whetted your appetite, I hope! Reviews please! 


	2. The Past

**Rakka eda ni kaerazu**
~ Fallen blossoms do not return to branches ~
-- a Japanese proverb
Chapter Two: The Past
_Autumn, Three years ago_
_Tokyo, Japan _
_A hospital _
Fifteen-year-old Kawasaki Michiko, usually sprightly and energetic, lay in a hospital bed in Tokyo, her unseeing gaze fixed upon the ceiling.
She had been warded yesterday, after having fainted in school. 
It was not the first time.
This time, though, she was diagnosed with leukaemia.
Her whole world came crashing down around her.  
  

No more games.  
  
No more play.  
  
Weakness instead of strength.
Doctors gave her the grim news, and told her that her survival depended on a bone marrow transplant. Kawasaki Kentaro, Michiko's father, had perished in a plane accident when she was five. Hence, having another child to save her dying one was impossible for her mother.
She flew to America with her mother. In America, they were told, there was a possible donor. 
Upon their arrival in America, the mother and daughter were devastated to find out that the donor had backed out. It was not going to be the easy way out for them.
They stayed on in America, rallying for support and calling people to come forward to be tissue-typed, in hope of finding a matching donor. 
No such luck.
Meanwhile, Michiko continued to endure the chemotherapy treatments, knowing they could only treat her disease, but not cure it. Her life would be prolonged, but only slightly.

_Spring, Two years ago_
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_Kogure residence _
Kogure Kiminobu responded to the charity drive to have himself listed as a possible bone marrow donor. His parents had done the same.   
  
  
  
He winced a little as the needle was plunged into him.   
  
Watched as the syringe filled up.  
  
  
  
Even his mother, who shied away from sewing and needles in general, took the tissue-typing test.  
  

The reason?

_Winter, Three years ago_
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_Kogure residence _
Kogure Yoko lay in a coffin. Her eyes closed in death, her body cold in death. Her weeping parents and relatives were in attendance. But she could not see them.
Leukemia. The name of the disease that had killed her. She was just eight.

_Spring, Two years ago_
_Philadelphia, USA _
_An average suburban home _
Good news had been received. A suitable donor had been found for Michiko. The operation was to take place next week, after the marrow from the donor had been flown to the USA.
Coincidentally, the marrow had come from her homeland.
Michiko went through the process of transplanting the donor's bone marrow, the marrow that would save her life, into her body.
Yet, the wait was not over yet. 
Michiko's body could still reject the foreign marrow.
She waited. And waited. Till the doctors pronounced her good to go. And also cautioned her about a possible relapse.
Even so, Michiko was ecstatic. 

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me...I'm just borrowing them...

Author's Notes: This explains what was going on about Michiko's life being saved...and I guess you all know who it is... Anyway, I hope you liked it, and don't forget to review and check out my other Slam Dunk stories as well...

Replies:

White-angel: Thanks for being the one and only to review...love ya! Hope you liked this chapter, though I have to say that it's pretty short as well...I'm trying, really!!

  



	3. Connections

**Rakka eda ni kaerazu**
~ Fallen blossoms do not return to branches ~
-- a Japanese proverb
Chapter Three: Connections
_Spring, Two weeks ago _
_Kanagawa, Japan_
_Kogure residence_
"Ring…"
Kogure cradled the handset and talked to the other person on the line. A certain Kawasaki Megumi, mother of the patient, was on the line. She told him the good news in a tearful voice, and he too, was overcome with emotion.
The next instant, another voice was on the line, that of a cheery girl. "Kogure-sama! Thank you!" She chattered on about the transplant, leaving a speechless Kogure on the other end of the line.
Kogure-sama?

_Spring, Present_
_Kanagawa, Japan_
_Airport_
Two years was a long time to wait, for her health to improve, for the doctors to certify her fit for travel, for saving up enough money to get back, to discover the identity of the donor. But she was here. Her mother was not, though. Megumi had made America her home.
As the Boeing-747 touched down in the airport, her heart leapt with joy. It was a wonderful feeling, coming _home_. What made it even more special was the fact that she was, for the first time, meeting the person who had saved her life.
Kogure Kiminobu.
She slung her haversack over her shoulder. She walked off the plane, feeling as though she were on seventh heaven. She heard people conversing in Japanese around her, and let the familiar sounds of the language flood her ears. 
Her baggage emerged on the conveyor belt quite quickly, and she heaved it off without much difficulty, wheeling it behind her as she walked into the arrival hall.
Searching the crowds for someone who resembled the person in the photograph she held in her hand.
Kogure was worried. He was not sure if he could recognise Kawasaki Michiko from the photograph she had sent him last week. He scanned the people entering the arrival hall, but to no avail. 
She referred to the photograph in the hand. Spectacles. Shouldn't be a problem, since the myopic rate of the Japanese was relatively low.
There.
It seemed like they spotted each other in that same instant. Michiko began walking toward Kogure at the same time he walked toward her.
"Kawasaki-san?" Kogure asked.
The girl standing in front of him nodded emphatically. 
Then shocked the daylights out of Kogure when she embraced him. Apparently, American custom was very different from Japanese custom.
"Kogure-sama! Finally, we can meet!" she said, the excitement plain in her voice.
He agreed, and smiled at her. She was so bubbly, it was hard to imagine her lying, sick in a hospital. 
"Come on, I'll take you to meet my parents."

Spring, Present
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_Kogure residence _
Introductions had been made, and the Kogure family welcomed the girl. She would be staying with them, until she could acquire a serviceable apartment of her own; a task Megumi had charged Kogure's parents. 
Meanwhile, though, the spare room was her home. She was happy though, for her hosts were friendly and pleasant, and the room was simply yet tastefully furnished, a product, she later learnt, of Kogure Maeko's artistic eye.
She would be integrated with the Japanese education system the next week, after all the logistics of her arrival would be sorted out. She would be attending Shohoku High, same as Kogure for convenience's sake. From what he said, it was a nice place.
During dinner, Michiko made the mistake of yawning halfway through the meal. Maeko-san, as she told Michiko to address her, hustled her up to bed immediately after, ignoring her futile protests. 
Maeko smiled as she closed the door to Michiko's bedroom. The girl was definitely tired.
Kogure mused over his English essay, trying to overcome the mental block that had left him stumped since he started writing after dinner. 
Instead of thinking about his essay, Kogure's mind obstinately wandered off to the events of the day.
Michiko had been a surprise. He had expected, he had expected…he didn't know what he expected. But that she was different. She was both outgoing and shy at the same time, both confident yet somehow, childlike. Kogure tried to laugh at these oxymoronic descriptions, but found that Michiko was indeed all of these.
"A life for a life." The sword clattered to the ground. [Mulan]
Kogure startled himself with the sudden appearance of that recollection. Michiko. Yoko. A life for a life? Maybe. 

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and all of its characters do not belong to me...  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
Finally got the next chapter up! Sorry to keep you waiting!!  
  
Replies:
cookies: Thank you! Wait up for the next short chapter! LOL!  
  
renei: Definitely continuing "Spirit...", only I've changed the title...look out for it, 'kay?   
  
tensaispira: I have a habit of making short chapters! Don't mind me!  
  
white-angel: Thanks again!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  

  



	4. Another

**Rakka eda ni kaerazu**
~ Fallen blossoms do not return to branches ~
-- a Japanese proverb
Chapter Four: Another
_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_Fujima Residence _
Fujima Kenji looked up into the starlit night sky. Somewhere, another world away, was his friend. 
He hoped she was doing fine. 

_Autumn, Three years ago _
_Philadelphia, USA _
_St. Mary's Hospital _
He had met her in a hospital. He had been on a holiday then. He had suffered a broken arm after recklessly trying out a skateboard stunt five minutes after mastering stop-and-go. With his arm sufficiently wrapped in a cast, and his ears ringing with the nurses' scolding, he had walked out of the hospital. Out of the wrong door, in fact, and ended up not at the main street, but at the lush gardens. 
They were well kept, and he later learnt that they were an extension of the nearby park. Liking the peaceful atmosphere, he had decided to take a walk. 
Then he saw her. 
A figure sitting at the edge of a fountain, dabbling her left hand in the water.
He walked slowly up toward her.
Then he noticed a ripple in the water, not caused by her fingers, but by her tears.
His foot stepped on a broken twig. It was the loudest crack he had ever heard.
Her head snapped around, and her eyes met his. She lowered them quickly and got up to walk away.
They were filled with tears.
"Wait!" When his words had no effect, Fujima ran up to the girl and held her shoulder.
She tried to detach herself, but Fujima asked, in a concerned voice, "What's wrong?"
His voice was clear, and had a quality to it that she could not describe. Somehow, something inside her compelled her to tell him her story.
"I have leukaemia. I came to the States for help, for treatment. They told me I had nine months to live."
Her voice bore no evidence of hope of any sort. It was dry, monotonous. It made Fujima's heart break.
"Then show them that they're wrong."
His words were spoken calmly, matter-of-factly. Yet they seemed so naïve, filled with no reality but fantasy to Michiko at first, that she wanted to laugh. But his tone, his demeanour, made her listen to him.
"Show them that they're wrong. After all, Japanese have long lives. The Americans may not have taken that 'X' factor into account."
She smiled.
For Fujima, that smile was so relieving. He was half afraid his words would have offended her in some way. Thankfully, they produced the effect he had intended.
For Michiko, the smile was something more. It was as if a ray from the sun had penetrated the clouds. 
Him. He had been that ray of sunshine.
"I'm returning to Japan tomorrow. I won't be able to be your cheerleader. So you must promise me that you'll fight it. You must show them that they're wrong."
Michiko smiled at the taller boy whose hand was still on her shoulder. She nodded slowly. 
"I will."
"Good." Fujima turned to go, but she held him back.
"Can I write to you? You'd be my long-distance cheerleader, then," Michiko said, her eyes coming alive with mirth.
Fujima scribbled down his address on her hand. 

_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_Fujima Residence _
Kawasaki Michiko. His pen-pal. His reminder that life was fragile. He never tried skateboarding again.
He wondered when he would receive her next letter.
  

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and all of its characters do not belong to me...  

Author's Notes: Okay, fourth chapter's up and done finally, I can breathe easy for a while. It's been sooo long... *sigh* Forgive me, okay? I'm really very busy, and will be till the end of the year... Hope you liked this chapter, and do review and give me your opinions! ^___^   
  
  
Replies:  
cookies: as always, thank you so much for your continued support!  
  
Joy: the twist is on its way...I love the suspense, don't you ;)  
  
jeano: okay, I explained the bit about the sword clattering to the ground to you in my email... hope the sentences here were not too bad, but I do have a habit of writing in fragments, I guess. Sorry! ^__^  
  
Lady Ice Dragon: hey, welcome to my humble fic...glad you're liking it!! ^____^ Do tell me what you think of this chapter too!  
  
Nellie: Yes, as promised, I did make a conscious effort *grin* hope you liked this one as well!   
  
  
  
  
till next time...  
~rurouni  



	5. A Visit

**Rakka eda ni kaerazu**
~ Fallen blossoms do not return to branches ~
-- a Japanese proverb
Chapter Five: A Visit
_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_Kogure residence _
"Kogure-kun, can I ask a favour of you?" Michiko's hesitant question made Kogure feel that the matter she was pursuing was serious.
When he had nodded, Michiko stopped in her tracks and faced him squarely. "Kogure-kun, could we not go around the neighbourhood? I need to visit someone."
Kogure was mystified. First, she had complied with his mother's suggestion that Kogure take her out with the surrounding area, so that she could familiarise herself with her new home. Now, she was telling him that she wanted to go somewhere else. And who was that mysterious "someone" anyway.
Michiko, sensing his uncertainty, plunged on, "I need to go to this address." She took out a small scrap of paper from her wallet. "The person I need to see is the one who gave me hope. I met him in America three years ago. I wanted to give him a surprise."
Him. Kogure felt a sudden, inexplicable stab of jealousy. He had only known her for two days. From whence came this feeling? He kept his outward display neutral though, and asked instead, "Who is he?"
Michiko knew she had won. "Fujima. Fujima Kenji. He studies in Shoyo High."
Kogure's jaw must have visibly dropped, for she asked, "Is anything the matter?"
Kogure hurriedly tried to assure her that everything was fine. "Fujima is one of the best point guards in Kanagawa. He plays for Shoyo's basketball team. He's also their captain and coach. He is great."
"Oh, so you know him too. He didn't tell me that he was a captain, or a coach. Or one of the best players. Or a point guard. He just told me he liked basketball. Major understatement," Michiko laughed.
They went to Fujima's house. All the way, Kogure was wrestling with his inner feelings, something he was unaccustomed to doing. 
Michiko rang the doorbell once, then once more. 
Kogure watched her expression as she waited impatiently for the door to open. She looked so excited. 
"Fujima-kun!" Michiko exclaimed as a brown-haired boy opened the door. She stunned the already surprised boy when she came up and gave him a hug. "Fujima-kun, don't you even recognise me? I'm hurt!"
Fujima, who up to now had been looking like someone who had just been raised from a long slumber and had no sense of time, suddenly brightened and said, "Michiko-chan! You're looking very well. Pretty, even."
Then he noticed Kogure. "Kogure-san! Nice to see you too!"
He gestured for them to go into the living room, and poured them some drinks. 

_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_Fujima residence _
"Funny, I was just thinking of you last night," Fujima said as he placed the cold drinks carefully on the tabletop. 
"The full moon was beautiful, wasn't it?" Michiko asked innocently.
Fujima looked at her strangely for a moment, then said, "There wasn't a full moon last night."
Michiko and Kogure both laughed. Michiko said, "No there wasn't. I didn't even stay awake long enough to look out of the window to marvel at the night sky!"
Their conversation went on, with Fujima and Michiko eager to get up to date with each others' lives. At some point, Michiko did mention his basketball carreer, and Fujima blushed. "Demo, it's nothing…" he brushed off her compliments with a shrug. 
"You have a nice house," Michiko said as she and Kogure were about to leave.
Then, she caught sight of a small picture hung, among others, next to the door. She gave a small gasp, and seemed to crumble at the knees. Both Kogure and Fujima were just in time to catch her before she hit the ground.
"No…" Her murmur was the last thing she said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me...  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
Gomenasai! I've heartlessly kept you waiting for this chapter, but do forgive me, I've kept my homework pile waiting as well! ^___^   
  
Replies:  
Joy: Sorry for the delay, I think I must have hit my head to hard when _I_ was trying skateboarding. j/k!  
  
Nellie: Promised you Fujima somewhere in my fics, so here he is!   
  
tensaispira: Yes, believe it or not, Fujima's here, and here to stay! So what say you to this chapter?   
  
white-angel: Hey, where did you disappear to! Glad you liked the chapter!  
  
DiaBLo: Nope, Slam Dunk ain't boring. Not to me, that is!   
  
  
  
  
  
till we meet again!  
  
~rurouni  
  
  
  
  

  



	6. Recollections

**Rakka eda ni kaerazu**
~ Fallen blossoms do not return to branches ~
-- a Japanese proverb
Chapter Six: Recollections
_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_Fujima residence _
Kogure carried Michiko onto the couch, while Fujima went into the kitchen for some water and a sponge. Both were worried for their friend. 
Michiko just lay there, unmoving save for her regular breathing. Which, in itself, was partly comforting. It was good to know that she was still alive.

_Winter, Fourteen years ago _
_Tokyo, Japan _
_Kawasaki residence _
"Why can't we go ice-skating?" little Michiko asked, her puppy-dog eyes gazing at her father. Who, unfortunately, was not one of those who succumbed to her cute expressions.
"Maybe next time. I took you to the rink yesterday, remember? And look what happened this morning? You found an ugly bruise on you knee. I'll take you when that heals," Kawasaki Taro said. With that, Michiko's father left the house, carrying a small overnight bag.
Her mother stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Her expression was grim. But it changed when Michiko turned around. She found her mother smiling down at her, as usual. All was right in Michiko's world, except a little bruise that had kept her from ice skating.

_Winter, Thirteen years ago _
_Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean _
_Onboard Flight 17 en route to Sydney _
A loud crash and a flaming ball of fire were the last things the passengers of the ill-fated Flight 17 from Tokyo to Sydnety would see. In the next instant, most would be dead, and the rest would be killed by the pressure that the atmosphere around them exerted as the plane's body broke open by the force of the blast.
Another act of terrorism. 
Two hundred lives lost.
And, among them, the life of Kawasaki Taro. Loving father to Kawasaki Michiko.

_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_Fujima residence _
Michiko's eyes opened. And slowly, her surroundings came into focus. The first thing she saw was the glint of light reflected off Kogure's glasses. And Fujima, who was sponging her cheek. Then she remembered. She was in Fujima's house.
Wordlessly, pushing away the hands that tried to support her lest she fall, Michiko walked in a daze to the front door. Where the photograph was hung. She looked up, and closely, at the photograph, to the bemusement of both onlookers. 
"Fujima-kun," she said suddenly, "is this your family?"
He looked at the photograph she was pointing to, and nodded emphatically. "Why? Is anything wrong?"
"No, you look so different, that's all," she laughed it off. 
Fujima grinned as well. "Comes with growing up. The looks, I mean."
This earned him a cutting glare from Michiko, who promptly retaliated, "What looks?"
Kogure smiled. But his mind was focused on one thing. She had not answered Fujima's question. Her actions and words were on two different levels. What was wrong?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
I just realised that this story is where my longest paragraphs and sentences are found. Why? I have no idea.   
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading the sixth chapter! (Yay, it's six chapters already and I'm still going strong! Hopefully I won't get stuck with a writer's block halfway through - but with so many stories I'm handling now, it's unlikely!)  
  
And yes, I _know _this chapter is pretty short! I'll update soon, as a compromise! *grin*  
  
  
  
  
Replies:  
Joy: Nope, no concussion; thanks for your concern. LOL!  
  
renei: She didn't get sicker - would I have the heart to make her sicker?  
  
tensaispira: Let me guess what you're going to say today: next chapter? I heartily agree! ^__^  
  
Konomi: Hello! Haven't seen you around before! Hajimemashite! Sorry, couldn't email you with the update, so I hope you're reading this! If you love Kogure/OC check out my completed 'Time Heals All Wounds'.   
  
iron kitty: it had better be getting interesting, ne? Since it's up to the sixth chapter now! *grin*  
  
nanami27: I think this story centers on Fujima, Kogure and Michiko for the time being, at least.  
  
cookies: oops... is this another cliffhanger?  

DiaBLo: this world is going to fall off its axis soon... ^__^   
  
sLL: Hi! I haven't "met" you yet. Thanks for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
once again, thank you for reading! review, onegai? ^__^  
  
  
till next time...  
~rurouni 
  



	7. Family Ties

**  
Rakka eda ni kaerazu**
~ Fallen blossoms do not return to branches ~
-- a Japanese proverb
Chapter Seven: Family Ties  
  
  
  
  

_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_On a train _
Michiko and Kogure sat in silence. They had left Fujima's house and were on their way home. Michiko had not spoken since she had bid Fujima goodbye, and her expression was crestfallen after she had turned away from the Fujima residence.
Kogure did not bring up the subject, hoping that Michiko would. 
The train moved along its tracks, hinges of all sorts making a terrible creaking noise that filled Kogure's head. Funny, trains were not usually this noisy.
Michiko looked out of the window, at the trees whizzing past. One word ranked first in her mind: betrayal.

_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_Park near the Kogure residence _
"Kogure-kun, this isn't the way home," Michiko suddenly asked, when she found herself in the middle of a park, surrounded by trees and flowers, not streets and cars.
"It took you quite a long time to notice." 
"What's the meaning-" Michiko started, but was interrupted by Kogure.
"What's the meaning behind your fainting just now. You weren't telling the truth when you said that it was Fujima's looks," Kogure said sharply.
Michiko looked at Kogure. Very fiercely.
He looked back, equally obstinate. Wanting to know the answer as much as she didn't want to tell him.
They glared at each other for what seemed like ages.
Just when Kogure was about to fold, because of the sheer waste of time, Michiko's eyes lowered and she said, in the softest whisper imaginable, "I'll tell you."
Kogure and Michiko sat down on a bench in the park. She was careful not to look into his eyes.
She began the story.
_Michiko's narration _
I come from a family of three. My father, Kawasaki Taro, died in an aeroplane crash when I was five. He was flying to Australia. On business. My mother was a homemaker, who gave me a lot of love and care. She was always happy, always smiling.
My father died, his body lost somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. I remember the funeral. I also remember something very strange. My mother's eyes were always dry. I was crying like a baby, because I knew he would never keep all his promises – of bringing me to the snow city, of taking me to America, and all his other promises. I never bothered about my mother's absence of tears, just remembered it. Now, it seems so significant.
Because the man in Fujima's family photograph is my father.
The bombshell had been dropped. Kogure was stunned. Speechless. The implications of what Michiko had said were sinking in. 
"Kawasaki-san…"
She merely nodded. And continued.
_Michiko's narration _
He was always going to Australia. And once, I heard my mother quarrel with him one of the nights before he left. I never found out why, because everything was perfectly normal the next day. Now, looking back, maybe she found out…
Fujima's mother is not Japanese. It shows in his looks, and it shows in the picture as well. 
Suddenly, Michiko's voice broke, and she shuddered, taking in a deep breath. Trying to continue, she said, "When I saw the…the…the picture…"
She only got so far. In the next moment, her tears were unstoppable. 
Kogure felt so sorry for her. The worst thing was the fact that Fujima was around the same age as her. While Kawasaki Megumi was carrying her husband's child, he had another woman, another child.
He awkwardly put an arm around Michiko's shoulders, hoping that the simple human touch could convey what words failed to.
She inched closer to him. A source of comfort, a source of help. 
"Kogure-kun, I don't know what to do…" she said between tears and shuddering gasps of air.
"It's okay. We'll think of something. You'll be fine. Don't cry." Kogure's soothing voice repeated words of comfort over and over, hoping that the girl would calm down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
I took longer than expected to finally post this chapter, because I was really unsatisfied with the way it turned out the first few times I drafted this. So here is the final piece I posted, and I hope you like it!  
  
If you're wondering, I had a hard time making this chapter happen because it was very saddening. Very. To me, at least. It was like putting Michiko through torture, and she is my brainchild after all. *sobs*   
  
  
  
  
Replies:  
  
tensaispira: Small Fujima would be kawaii!!!! I want to "go back in time". LOL!  
  
DiaBLo: Not the shortest I've ever written. One reviewer pointed out that a chapter of 'With Eyes That See' was only 25 sentences long. *grin* Count yourself lucky you can just zap to reading the whole of _that_ fic now! With this one, well, you'll just have to suffer in silence. ^__^  
  
Nellie: Michiko's dad. Hmm... Betrayal! But it is sad that he died.  
  
Joy: Nani? You can relate to her experience? Have you lost your father too? *rurouni's eyes fill with tears*  
  
renei: It's me. Definitely! ^__^ This one's longer though. And took a much longer, more agonising time to write!   
  
iron kitty: Thanks! Same to you! 
  
  
  
  
  
That's it for now, reviews please! *broad grin*  
  
  
~rurouni  
  
  
  



	8. Meet The Team

**  
Rakka eda ni kaerazu**
~ Fallen blossoms do not return to branches ~
-- a Japanese proverb
Chapter Eight: Meet the Team
_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_Shohoku High School _
By mutual consent, both Kogure and Michiko had decided to keep the truth of the incident, as well as what happened in the park, a secret. It would not do to bring Fujima into this mess. One family tragedy was enough.
Shohoku High School promised some hope of regularity. Schoolwork, classes and fitting in would take her mind of things. She welcomed her first day of school.
Kogure walked beside the cheerful Michiko as they made their way to school. She had seemed to put the matter behind her. But he knew that it was still a nagging pain that would not be left alone. A wound that was closed, but one that was infected. When would the infection develop?
Kogure became Michiko's voluntary guide around Shohoku, registering her at the office, then taking her to class and around school. Fortunately, they were in the same class. They arrived at the classroom door seconds ahead of their teacher, who smiled graciously at the new girl. Kogure, who happened to be one of her favourite pupils, promptly introduced Michiko. 
After school had ended, Kogure and Akagi, who had been introduced to Michiko at first opportunity, invited her to watch the basketball team practice. She had, at first, declined, but when Kogure pointed out that she had in fact asked him to teach her more about basketball, she smiled shyly then agreed.
With that, the trio headed for the basketball courts, where the boys left her in the capable hands of their Year 2 manageress, Ayako, while they went to get changed.
"Ayako-chan, do you like being a manageress?" Michiko asked in curiosity.
"Yes! I'm the only one that can whack the players on the head and get away with it!" Ayako laughed loudly, joined by Michiko. On a more serious note, she continued, "But I do love the excitement and thrills that come with basketball. I love the game, only I'm not really good at it. I'd be hopeless at a girls' team. I just have the head knowledge, not the practical skills."
Michiko nodded, knowing what it felt like. She had loved baseball, but found that she was one of those people who always struck out. She never really got back into baseball after her dance with death. Maybe it was basketball season.
She looked at the players warming up on court. They were mostly tall, muscular and altogether avid basketball players.
Akagi rounded up the team for his customary pre-practice talk. First, he gave them the agenda for the practice session, and talked about the upcoming games – the preliminary rounds. At mention of this, Michiko noticed the serious expression on the face of every single player. It was as if they shared a common goal, and were equally yoked to fulfil it. Some would never have a chance to step onto the courts to play in a real match. Others would be in the starting line-up for every match. Whatever their position, they all worked hard to achieve the team's goal – Inter High.
Then, Akagi introduced the team to Michiko, who bowed shyly when she found the players' eyes on her. Then, she looked up and smiled at them, saying, "I hope you will achieve your goal! Please teach me more about basketball, for I don't know much about the game."
Sakuragi laughed one of his trademark laughs and said, "Learn from the tensai! Soon you'll be scoring dunks! And beating Gori-"
He was awarded with a punch from his captain, who directed him to join the team already on the courts. 
Michiko could only laugh.
"They're like that. They appear to be so uncouth, uncaring, but they'll got to great lengths if they find that you're in trouble," Ayako was telling Michiko as they scrutinised the practice session. 
Michiko thought of Kogure. Then added, "Not all of them are. Uncouth and uncaring, I mean."
Ayako stared at her for a moment, but didn't catch any of the trademark signs of a girl having fallen in love – dreamy eyes, love-sick expression, hearts virtually dancing in the eyes… "I guess you're right." 
"Anyway, back to the game. What Sakuragi is trying to do is called a dunk. Later, you'll see Rukawa perform it perfectly, only on the other side of the court!" 
Michiko looked at the two players she was referring to, and grinned when she saw Ayako's prediction come true. 
Ayako continued, explaining about the strategic defence each team was using, and the reasons behind them. She broke off abruptly to tell Michiko about the difficulty of a three-point shot and how and why Mitsui could do it so well.
By the end of the practice, Michiko's brain was saturated with basketball facts. She mentioned this to Ayako, who merely laughed and said, "You'll be saturated forever! I don't think you'll forget any bit of my running commentary, since you had the visual effects that accompanied it!"
Kogure came up to Michiko after he had showered and changed, and altogether looked a neat and studious boy again, a far cry from the determined and exuberant basketball player. He asked, "Like it? I saw Ayako talking non-stop to you during practice."
Michiko smiled and answered in the affirmative.
"Do you want to head home now? Or would you prefer going for a drink or snack somewhere?" Kogure asked, ever anxious to please.
"Let's go home. Your homework's still waiting. And besides, you did agree to explain that Physics problem to me, and I must warn you, I'm a dunce at Physics!" Michiko answered.
Kogure and Michiko walked out of the gym together, under the observation of interested eyes. That promised to clobber the truth out of Kogure when they next saw him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
And after a long wait, the rest of the Shohoku team finally show up again in this fic! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
  
Replies: A big "Thank You!" to all who reviewed; I really appreciate your comments and feedback.   
  
Joy: I'm glad you have a great step-father. It'll be a slightly straighter road for a while, not as many twists and turns at this stage of the story.   
  
Nellie: Fujima's Dad? Or Michiko's Dad? Whose side are you on? *grin* My sympathies lie with Michiko now, because she's in the know, while Fujima is totally clueless about that aspect of his family history.  
  
iron kitty: I like it when people are "moved"! Jolted you into gratitude for your parents?  
  
renei: Thanks. The revelation will come sooner or later. And my heart will break for poor Fujima then!  
  
tensaispira: Yes, her half-brother!   
  
cookies: What is going to tear you apart? The waiting for the next chapter? Or the sad events that are happening, or going to happen?   
  
jeano: Hi again! Hope you'll be reading this one...  
  
White-angel: Hello! Long time no see! Me and my angst fics. You can keep that box of tissues for a while. It's smooth sailing in this chapter, at least!  
  
Konomi: Hi again! Thanks for coming back to read this one. I'll definitely keep at it - I don't abandon projects like this one halfway. Could you leave you email? I like to converse with fellow anime-lovers.  
  
DiaBLo: Will definitely keep writing - won't want to let everyone, including myself, down! ^__^  
  
angelwings: Hajimemashite! Glad to meet you. Sorry about the chapter length, but this is a manageable size for me to update regularly with my current schedule!   
  
  
  
This "replies" part is getting long...but I'm not complaining! Thanks for the support and feedback, everyone! *bows*  
  
  
  
till next time!  
~rurouni
  



	9. Thoughts

**  
Rakka eda ni kaerazu **
~ Fallen blossoms do not return to branches ~
-- a Japanese proverb
Chapter Nine: Thoughts
_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_Shoyo High School _
"All right! Good practice. See you tomorrow," Fujima told his team as they gathered around him. They nodded at him, too tired to do more, and left, either for the showers or straight home.
He showered and changed, and waited around for Hanagata, since they lived near each other and often went home together.
"Fujima! Sorry, I forgot to tell you that I was meeting Mai for supper. I won't be going home yet, sorry," Hanagata said when he found Fujima waiting for him.
Fujima's face bore an expression of mock anger, and he said, "So _ that's_ why you took so long to get changed. Your memory had better not fail you again, Hanagata Toru!"
The two friends went their separate ways after the practice, and Fujima began the journey home alone. 
She was far better than what he had remembered. She was cheerful and happy, and well. She was no longer fully under the curse of leukaemia, and her face showed it. 
Kawasaki Michiko. The girl who had stolen his heart when he had first met her. The girl who had nearly broken it, too, when she told him that she was going to die.
He liked her smile, her charm, her grace. Basically, he could not get her out of his head ever since they had met again.
Fujima Kenji walked home, not knowing that his feelings would only take him on a path destined for sadness.

_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_On the way home _
"Home sweet home," Michiko murmured as she caught sight of the house that had become a home in so short a span of time. Funny how calling a place "home" seemed to bring on a warm feeling in one's heart.
Home. She had called it home too. Kogure was glad that Michiko had settled so well in Japan. He recalled his, now unfounded, worries that Michiko would be "Americanised" and be unable to fit into mainstream Japanese society. She had been, well, simply wonderful. Not perfect – she had her flaws – but wonderful.

_Summer, Present _
_Philadelphia, USA _
_Kawasaki residence _
Megumi cradled the phone in her hand, listening to the tuneless beep. Kogure Maeko had hung up after the women's long conversation.
Michiko had not been in the house. Megumi missed her, yet was glad for her. Maeko had told her about Michiko staying back for basketball practice. 'Maybe basketball is what will bring some zest into her life. She's healthy and well now. She shouldn't hold back,' she thought.
_Kawasaki Michiko. My daughter. She has fallen before, but she has already pulled herself up._
_I'm proud of her._

_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_Kogure residence _
Kogure Maeko smiled as she spied Michiko and her son walking toward home. She was the daughter-in-law Maeko would love. Yet, Maeko had promised her husband that she would keep her nosiness out of her son's affairs, especially his love life. Which up to now had, she counted on her fingers, amounted to…one crush in junior high. She would have to let nature take its course.   
  
'Anyway', she pouted, 'the young now are so different from the young of my generation.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
I'm baaaaaack!!! Exams are over! *grin* 
Another relatively light-hearted chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!   
  
I liked the last scene, where Maeko confesses her desire to match-make Kogure and Michiko. Wanted to laugh when I re-read what I wrote! ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Replies:  
  
Joy: Fujima will find out about his family history...how and what happens? I'm keeping mum for the time being... 
DiaBLo: You'll pick it up as we go along I suppose. ^___^ 
tensaispira: *grin* I was laughing too...can you imagine if any of the Shohoku team heard it? *giggles* 
cookies: yup, basketball lessons from the Shohoku team would be the coolest. This chapter isn't sad...I think I got the first sad part over and done with... 
maemi: Thanks for the compliment! Will definitely continue.... ^___^ never seen me give up a fic halfway...yet.....
Nellie: Hope you liked this one.... 
White-angel: I'm baaack.... ^___^ 
jeano: Sorry for the break in uploading! 
renei: Nope, Michiko isn't a great basketball player....at least, not yet. I can't have _every_ original character I create being a great basketball player - Shika (With Eyes That See) was probably the greatest, though.... 
Shirodachi: Hope you're liking it.... 
See you soon... 
~rurouni  

  



	10. The Move

**  
Rakka eda ni kaerazu **
~ Fallen blossoms do not return to branches ~
-- a Japanese proverb
Chapter Ten: The Move
_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_Apartment near Kogure residence _
The apartment was small and sparsely furnished, but Michiko agreed with Maeko when the woman said that it would suffice her needs. 
It was more than Spartan, though. Michiko had taken a strong liking to the apartment when she had first stepped into it, followed by Maeko and the real estate agent. 
They signed for the apartment.

_Spring, Twenty years ago _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_An average house _
"This is beautiful," the young woman commented, as her gaze took in the house's airy windows, smooth floorings and functional layout. 
"I knew you would love it," her male companion said, as he squeezed her waist gently. 
Fujima Ayumi made the house her home.

_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_Kawasaki residence _
It was a Saturday, and Michiko was excited. She would be moving into her new home that morning. She had enlisted the help of Kogure, who hardly complained. 
She had few possessions, but it was her new home itself that required some sprucing up. Not that it was not sparkling clean already – Maeko had made sure of that – but it wasn't home yet.
Kogure helped her put up paintings, arrange books on bookshelves, and basically make the rooms more like the dwelling place of a human being.

_Spring, Twenty years ago _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_An average house _
"Put that there. Oh yes, this goes over there." The woman directed the movers to place her furniture the way she wanted in her new home.
It was being transformed from a bare room that simply held potential to a home that had its potential realised.
Fujima Ayumi made the house her home.

_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_Kawasaki residence _
"All done," Michiko said as she flopped down onto a large cushion on the floor, "and it's all thanks to you, Kogure-kun. You have to let me treat you to lunch." Then, looking at her watch, she frowned and added, "Better make it tea. But I'm famished, aren't you?"
Kogure smiled, and his eyes took in the room they were sitting in. It was whitewashed, with the walls tastefully decorated with a few calligraphy scrolls. The floor was bare, with some large cushions serving as seats, as opposed to the customary sofa. The room was small enough without having a couch to bump into. All in all, the apartment room seemed bigger with the minimalist touch that Michiko had a natural flair for.
"Come on, let's go for a meal," Michiko said as she stood up, then stretched out a hand to haul Kogure up from his comfortable seat.

_Spring, Twenty years ago _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_An average house _
"We're all done. This place is a beauty, won't you agree?" Fujima Ayumi said.
The man standing next to her nodded his head, then shook it, and said, "Beauty. But not as beautiful as a certain woman in whom's presence I am honoured to be in."
"Taro-kun, you flatter me," she answered, her cheeks blushing and her eyelids lowered in a most becoming fashion.

_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_Kawasaki residence _
Michiko locked the door behind her, deposited the key in her bag, and turned to Kogure. She grabbed his hand and said, "Race you down the stairs!"
  
**Disclaimer: **Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me...I'm just borrowing them...
**Author's Note:**  
It's been a while...okay, a long time! I'm currently in preparation for my exams that will last till the end of November. *sobs* Can't be helped, writing stories don't help one bit in Math or Physics. Or the host of other subjects I take! ^__^ Hence, apologies for the long time taken to update...and warnings of more such delays to come. *sighs*  
  
Still, I hope you liked the chapter. And I did make an effort to clear the cliff-hanger parts before my papers started, so these chapters are, in renei's words, _tame._   
  
  
  
**Replies:**  
  
maemi: Thanks for reading!   
  
tensaispira_: _Maeko is my attempt to make my serious pieces more fun. ^^;;  
  
DiaBLo: How's exams? *grin*   
  
nothingtodo: I don't watch "Winter's Sonata"... anyway, I guess my storyline isn't _that_ outrageous after all, if someone else could think of it. ^___^  
  
cookies: Hi! Okay, this one's short too...  
  
renei: Don't say..."at long last" (again?!?!?!) *grin*   
  
J1018: Hello! I'm glad you like the story...  
  
Nellie: Fujima is being manipulated to suit my fancy...mwahahahaha.... I'll try to be nice to him...just get your hands off my throat! ^___^  
  
Tan Kimiko: Thanks! ^___^ Looks like another Fujima fan here...   
  
ur Beta: okami-sensei! ^___^ Thanks for the insights. Made the changes!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading!   
  
Till next time...  
  
~rurouni


	11. Shohoku vs Ryonan

**Special note:**   
This chapter is specially for **cookies**, who celebrated her 14th birthday on 17th October...and **shiroi-okami**, who celebrated her birthday on the 14th of October. Sorry I missed both of them...Happy Belated Birthday! And have a great year ahead! Take care!  
  
  
  

**Rakka eda ni kaerazu **
~ Fallen blossoms do not return to branches ~
-- a Japanese proverb
Chapter Eleven: Shohoku vs Ryonan
_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_Ryonan High School _
In the guest team's locker room, the Shohoku members were waiting in anticipation for Anzai-sensei's announcement of the starting line-up as well as the giving out of the team jerseys.
"Center. Akagi. Number four."
Akagi stepped up proudly to claim his jersey.
"Point guard. Yasuda. Number six."
Yasuda's face lit up, and he said, aloud, "Me?" in disbelief.
"Second guard. Shiozaka. Number eight."
"Ganbatte, Ya-chan, Shio-chan," Ayako called out to her fellow second years.
"Forward. Small forward. Kogure. Number five."
Kogure's face was a picture of happiness. "Yes, sir," he said as he walked briskly to receive the jersey.
Starting member. Kogure could hardly believe it. He fingered the material of the jersey. Number five. He closed his eyes for a moment. Living the moment.
Which was promptly destroyed by Sakuragi's indignant protests.
When the clamour had died down, the team donned their jerseys and were a team once more. Michiko watched as they headed out as one to face the challenged posed by Ryonan.
'Ganbatte, Kogure-kun,' Michiko thought as she watched the ballplayer walk onto the court.
Kogure made seven points in the first half, then scored a three-pointer that turned the tide, which was, unfortunately, turned back by Sendoh's marvellous plays.
Michiko took in the action, better able to follow the game now that she had some prior knowledge about basketball, and saw, besides the game play, the undercurrents in the game.
Rukawa was irked and challenged by Sendoh's mastery of the game. 
Uozumi had only one goal: to beat Akagi.
Sakuragi was playing for Haruko, and trying to beat both Rukawa and Sendoh.
Sendoh was just having fun.
The game ended in favour of Ryonan. Distressing Michiko. If they could not beat Ryonan in a practice game, could they beat them in the final playoffs, if they did get that far?
"Don't worry," Ayako reassured Michiko, "we have our secret weapon." She smiled knowingly.
Secret weapon? Michiko's face must have showed her puzzlement, for Ayako laughed and said, "Our starting point guard. Miyagi Ryota. He's not back from his hiatus at the hospital yet."
Michiko brightened. They had a chance, then.

_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_Miyagi residence _
He couldn't wait to get back to playing basketball. After all he was the best in Kanagawa. His Aya-chan would be proud of him. He would make her proud.
Ryota took a cat nap after his practice, the longest since he had been discharged. He was well on his way to full fitness.
He fell asleep, dreaming of the cheering spectators and the loudest cheers of all – those of a certain girl with long, curly hair, from her place on the Shohoku bench.

_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_Shohoku High School _
Practice had started already, with everyone geared up, for they had seen their opponent and wanted to improve themselves. 
Michiko looked at the players warming up on court. They were mostly tall, muscular and altogether avid basketball players. With the exception of one, whose height made him stand out, though it was much the opposite. A particularly short player. Who was always looking at Ayako. Michiko smiled secretly. Maybe the manageress had something else that called her back to basketball.  
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer: **Slam Dunk and its characters aren't mine... But Michiko and her family are.   
  
  
**Author's Notes:  
**Hi everyone. Thanks for waiting patiently for this next chapter; I haven't been receiving hate mail with "hurry up...or else" content. ^_____^ Still in the middle of exams, though. *sigh* Will be updating sporadically again.   
  
  
DiaBLo: Okay, I'm fine with the "floaty" chapters for now...hope your end-of-year exams were okay...  
  
Joy: How did your exams go? I started on my practicals yesterday. *bleah*  
  
maemi: Hey, I didn't know you read my blog! *grins* Glad you like it. Oh, you could email me with any thoughts to share regarding the posts. I love hearing what others think.  
  
cookies: Happy belated birthday!   
  
renei: No, I *did not* know what your oh-so-incoherent review was all about...*grin* And I will _try _to do what you ask anyway....*lol*  
  
tensaispira: Interesting, you like the part 20 years ago? I didn't expect that... thanks anyway! ^___^  
  
Tan Kimiko: Cute little side-play. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Take care...I'll see you in the next update.  
  
~rurouni  
  
  
  
P.S. "Children of the World" is up again...read and review, onegai? ^______^ It's not a re-post, if you're wondering...  
  

  



	12. Shohoku vs Shoyo

**Rakka eda ni kaerazu **

~ Fallen blossoms do not return to branches ~

-- a Japanese proverb

Chapter Twelve: Shohoku vs Shoyo

_Summer, Present _

_Kanagawa, Japan _

_Kawasaki residence _

The match she had hoped the team would play had arrived. Yet, half of her wished they would not be playing. Shohoku versus Shoyo. 

One, who gave her life.

One who gave her hope.

Yet, weren't life and hope the same thing?

Michiko sighed as she lay on her bed. The game between Shohoku and Shoyo would see her hurting someone. 

Was it to be Fujima or Kogure? 

_Summer, Present _

_Kanagawa, Japan _

_A stadium _

The two teams met each other head-on. At stake was the right to play in the final playoffs for the two tickets to the Inter High. No one wanted to back down.

Shoyo's coach, captain and ace, Fujima Kenji, was sitting calmly on the bench. "They don't know anything about basketball. Let's beat them." His voice was one of calm, reassurance. His players nodded, and the determination etched on their faces was unmistakable. They would win. They had to.

Michiko watched the preparations of both teams with interest and dread. She wasn't on the bench this time, but in the stands. Watching and waiting. Waiting for the result of the clash that would end someone's summer dreams.

The game began.

Shohoku won.

Michiko cried.

Tears of joy and tears of sadness.

Fujima looked up at the scoreboard. His heart was breaking. They had come so close. Yet were left so far. 

Kogure looked up at the scoreboard. His heart was soaring. They had come this far. They had done it.

  
**Disclaimer:** Slam Dunk and its characters aren't mine...... 

**Author's Notes:  
**Exams are over, but I've been rushed off my feet with so many other events. Well...this chapter's really short. the next one's a biggie. Wait for it, and meanwhile, review please! ^_____^

maemi: Yeah, I like Ryo/Aya too!  
  
tensaispira: Thanks for the well-wishes!  
  
DiaBLo: 42.5%??? Study hard this hols!

Joy: Exams are over!  
  
renei: Hang in there...the fun begins soon.

sLL: I'll email you when I post!

nanami27: Yup, original idea's still intact. Thanks for dropping by!

shiroiokami: I'm doing you a grave injustice...but I haven't had time to make the necessary editions to the errors you pointed out! Gomen! Rest assured I'll be on to it as soon as my schedule frees up. The next time that comes round is this Wednesday...I hope nothing gets in the way...  
  
cookies: I loved the practice game...and just about every game after...  
  
  
  
  
  
**till next time...**

**~rurouni  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  



	13. Confessions

**This chapter is dedicated to each and every one of you who've read one, two, or all of the chapters I've written thus far for this story. It's been a pleasant journey. Thank you! **

**Have a meaningful Christmas! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for...thank you for your patience. **

**Enjoy!**

**Rakka eda ni kaerazu **

~ Fallen blossoms do not return to branches ~

-- a Japanese proverb

Chapter Thirteen: Confessions

_Summer, Present _

_Kanagawa, Japan _

_Outside a stadium _

"Michiko-chan, wait up!"

Michiko turned at the sound of someone calling her name. It was Fujima Kenji.

He caught up with her quickly, gym bag hoisted to his shoulder. He smiled at her. Despite his relative shortness of height, he was taller then her. His eyes were teasing as he said, "You were crying."

Michiko punched him lightly in retaliation, but said nothing. She had been waiting for the Shohoku team to come out. But Fujima appeared instead.

"Let's grab a bite. My treat," Fujima suggested.

Michiko looked around, and seeing no one else she recognised, agreed. She just hoped Kogure wouldn't freak out. She smiled at that thought. He was so much like an elder brother to her.

Fujima and Michiko went off to a nearby snack bar.

_Autumn, Three years ago _

_Philadelphia, USA _

_A deli near St. Mary's Hospital _

Fujima sat alone in a booth, sipping his milkshake. Remains of a sandwich were on a plate in front of him. He kept thinking about the girl he had met. His eyes wandered to the park, visible from his seat near the window. 

Was it love? Or was it just friendship? Nevertheless, he knew that he and Michiko shared a bond. As to what bond, he was unsure.

_Summer, Present _

_Kanagawa, Japan _

_A snack bar _

When they were satisfactorily settled with sandwiches and drinks each, Fujima opened his mouth. Then closed it again.

Much to Michiko's amusement. "Stop that goldfish imitation. It isn't becoming,"

Fujima smiled, and finally stoked up enough courage to say, "Michiko-chan, I don't know how to say this, but I think…I think I have something going for you."

Michiko was speechless, to say the least. It was as if the blood in her body had run dry. It seemed as if her heart had stopped beating.

"For me?" was her lame answer.

His eyes were fixed unwaveringly on her, catching her every reaction. His face fell.

"You don't…"

"Fujima-kun, you're wrong. I do like you. A lot. But, things won't work out between us."

Fujima was disappointed. And puzzled. She saw it too.

"I have a lot of explaining to do. This isn't the place." She stood up abruptly, carrying the wrapped sandwiches with her.

Fujima sat there, stunned. Until she poked him ungraciously in the back, indicating that he should help her with the drinks. He did so, moving mechanically.

_Summer, Eighteen years ago _

_Kanagawa, Japan _

_Kawasaki residence _

"You never loved me." Her statement was put across calmly, despite the tears swimming in her eyes.

His gruff voice returned, "You're right. For once. Now, leave me alone."

The man left the house, muttering, carrying an overnight bag.

The woman sank to her knees, devastated. Her man had just walked out on her.

The next five years, until his death, were filled with a false warmth between the couple, a façade for the benefit of their child. Whom she had been carrying when she had first discovered his affairs with another woman. They both had too much to lose by breaking their marriage vows. Hence, she watched him leave her in silence. 

_Summer, Present _

_Kanagawa, Japan _

_Kawasaki residence _

Michiko opened the door to her apartment, inviting Fujima in.

He took in her quarters, admiring it. She noticed this and smiled. She loved her home too.

They sat down, next to each other, on the cushions. Fujima was aloof. Careful not to touch her. Careful not to make contact. It was a far cry from her visit to his home.

Taking a deep breath, Michiko closed her eyes and began the tale. The tale of infidelity. Of woe. Of suffering. Of unhappiness. Of love. And the lack of it. And the reason why he could not love her the way he wanted to.

_Michiko's narration _

…And so I called my mother up. She broke down and told me the truth. After all these years. The life I had known had been a lie.

My mother found out about Fujima Ayumi when she was three months pregnant – with me. She confronted my father when he was preparing to leave for one of his business trips. He had told her that he was going to another part of Japan. In Shiozaka, I think. He lied, of course. He was going to another part of Japan, another part of Kanagawa. To another woman.

She knew that too. I don't know how. She told him so, and accused him of not loving her. Which man, if he loves a woman, goes in search of another, as she is carrying his child? 

He had blown up, and said that she was right. Things were tense, but they survived. The marriage survived. For me. For the family business. For theirs was a marriage of convenience. But my mother was never told. She foolishly believed that my father loved her.

It was only when she found out that he had been seeing another woman, on all his so-called business trips to Australia, ever since six months into their marriage.

She still gave birth to me. Hoping it would change his mind, perhaps. But the truth was: his mistress was also with child. Anyhow, I doubt she would have had an abortion even if she had known.

I never suspected all of this. She had never given me any hint, any reason. She was, is, very strong. Imagine her suffering all alone these years.

Anyway, I was, at the very least, shocked when I saw a photograph of my father in your house. You had told me about your mother being Australian, so I put two and two together…

At this point, Fujima had tears rolling down his cheeks. Michiko was choking back sobs as well.

"And got four, I suppose," Fujima said bitterly, the words falling like dead weights from his mouth.

"And got four," she echoed. "I'm sorry, Fujima-kun."

"I know."

Both of them sat in silence. Reflecting on the past. And its reverberations in the present.

Both of them shed tears. 

Both of them were hurt, were victims. Of an event brought about by a father they hardly knew.

  


**Disclaimer:** Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me...  


**  
Author's Notes:**

**  
**Thank you _**super rookie**, **Lazuli**, **Tan Kimiko**, **tensaispira**, **cookies**, **sLL**, **Joy**, **maemi** _and _**renei**_ for reading and reviewing! I won't be giving you an individual reply due to a lack of time...do understand!  
  
Hope you liked the chapter...  
  
  
  
  
~rurouni  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Daybreak

**Rakka eda ni kaerazu **

~ Fallen blossoms do not return to branches ~

-- a Japanese proverb

Chapter Fourteen: Daybreak

_Summer, Present _

_Kanagawa, Japan _

_Kawasaki residence _

Michiko yawned as she struggled out of bed. Dawn was just breaking. And it was a Saturday morning. Any other Saturday and she would be sleeping in. But today was special.

_Summer, Present _

_Kanagawa, Japan _

_Kogure residence _

Kogure sat up in bed, looking out of the window at the early morning sky, which held just a tinge of yellow. It deserved to be a bright, sunny day. Today was special.

_Summer, Present _

_Kanagawa, Japan _

_Park near Kogure residence _

She breathed in the fresh morning air. Yet to be contaminated by smoke from exhaust fumes. 

She breathed in the fresh smells of nature. Yet to be contaminated by human interference.

Michiko raised her eyes to the sky, appreciating its vastness. 

Then she turned around and headed for the train station.

_Summer, Present _

_Philadelphia, USA _

_Kawasaki residence _

Megumi had also risen early, despite having worked late last night, trying to finish a story.

_Summer, Present _

_Kanagawa, Japan _

_On a train _

In the first carriage from the front, Michiko managed to find a seat. She sat down, and thoughts flew toward her task for the day.

In the third carriage, Kogure managed to find a seat. He sat down, and thoughts flew toward his task for the day.

_Summer, Present _

_Kanagawa, Japan _

_At a cemetery _

"Kogure-kun?" Michiko's surprise was evident in her voice.

He, likewise, was startled to see her.

Here, of all places.

At Yoko's grave.

Michiko respectfully retreated. It was a private moment, visiting graves of a loved one, and she had already infringed the unwritten rule, she had already intruded.

Kogure saw her uneasiness and beckoned for her to come.

"You were here to visit Yoko-chan too?"

Michiko nodded. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"I owe her my life. Just like I owe you."

Kogure smiled. A bittersweet smile.

Kogure Yoko lay dead in her grave.

Kawasaki Michiko was alive and well.

A life for a life.

"Yoko-chan…" he murmured, as he bent down to place the fresh violets at her grave. 

Kogure Yoko.

Born: 22 May 19XX

Died: 21 May 19XX

Age: Eight

Dearly missed by…

Michiko looked away. She couldn't, wouldn't intrude on this moment. 

When a brother was mourning a younger sister.

Later, Michiko placed her bouquet of white roses on Yoko's gravestone as well.

She whispered, "Arigato gozaimasu, Yoko-sama."

Kogure stood aside, watching. He saw Michiko touch the gravestone, her fingers brushing it with the gentlest touch. She looked like she knew Yoko; the way she moved conveyed a fondness.

Michiko stood up. She slipped her hand into Kogure's, leaning her head on his shoulder. As they stood there looking at a gravestone that marked a dead girl's presence. A girl that had changed both their lives.

The sun had risen higher into the sky, casting rays on the pair standing there. 

  
  


**Disclaimer:** Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me...  


**  
Author's Notes:**

**  
**Thank you for reading and reviewing....I don't know why so many of you thought it was going to be the last chapter...well, it isn't! *grin* I'll tell you when this story's rounding off, so don't worry. 

**iron kitty**: glad you liked the chapter!

**lazuli**: yup, my heart nearly broke for Fujima...*sobs*

**maemi**: they're half-siblings, to be exact. ^____^

**sLL**: thanks!

**cookies**: *gasps* I made you cry? sumimasen... but it is gratifying to think someone could be so touched...*hugs*

**renei**: haha...you should thank you lucky stars that you were just kidding about a possibility of _me_ writing yaoi stuff...

**tensaispira**: easy...I just visited your profile page one day and noticed you'd written a fanfic... ^_____^ good going!

**super rookie**: thanks! hope you had a great Christmas!

**Tan Kimiko**: nope, Michiko's last name isn't Fujima....you'll have to read carefully to realise that Ayumi's maiden name was Fujima...she never took her lover's name. Just say it's for secrecy's sake or sth.   
  
  
  
  
~rurouni  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. A Bond

**Dedication:**

In this past two months of the year 2003, I have been extremely blessed in so many different ways. A chapter of my life as a student has come to an end, and another has begun. I am thankful for the opportunity to continue my studies, and even more grateful for the chance to pursue what I love. This chapter is a dedicated to each and every one of you readers out there who dare to dream. Because in life, nothing comes easy. I have my dreams and goals as I move on in life, in this new phase of life. I'm sure you do too. And no matter how hard the going gets, keep going. 

**Rakka eda ni kaerazu **

~ Fallen blossoms do not return to branches ~

-- a Japanese proverb

Chapter Fifteen: A Bond

_Summer, Present _

_Kanagawa, Japan _

_A stadium _

Fujima was there in the stands. Watching the match between the Kanagawa great, Kainan High, and the minnow, Shohoku. He looked at his elder half-sister down at the bench, standing next to Ayako, and giving the team members the last pep talk before the game.

He saw Kogure sit down on the bench. Next to Michiko.

Kogure. 'O-nee-san, is there something you're hiding from me?' Fujima thought.

Michiko was following the game with an expert's eye. Her learning curve had been as steep as Sakuragi's, if not steeper, and thanks to Ayako's coaching and the team's help, she had become knowledgeable about the tactics and strategies in basketball. 

Not to say that she didn't do her part. She had read up voraciously, devouring book after book. She had also taken an all but fanatical approach to playing the game, dragging Kogure to the neighbourhood courts on Saturdays to teach her. 

Much to Rukawa's horror. He had to share his precious court. Well, initially he had walked away, not wanting to practice when there were others on court, but later, he realised that if he wanted his Saturday practices, he would have to do it.

Groans erupted from the stands, and both Michiko and Ayako were stunned, and could only gasp. They had yet to grasp the fact that Shohoku's centre was down. 

"Akagi-sempai…" Ayako said, then quickly got to work.

Michiko was worried. She looked into Kogure's eyes, and saw the same worry. Would Akagi be all right? And would Shohoku survive without him?

Two questions. Which, at the moment, could not be answered.

_Summer, Two weeks ago _

_Kanagawa, Japan _

_Neighbourhood basketball court _

"Kogure-kun, you have to promise me something," Michiko had begun seriously.

Her tone had startled Kogure, who up till then had only heard her excited voice during their weekly Saturday practices.

"You have to promise me that you'll make it into Inter High," she said solemnly.

Kogure's jaw dropped. _Inter High. _It had always been a dream. A far-off dream. Until she had said that. Then, he realised that Shohoku was indeed on the verge of achieving it. 

"I can't promise you that, you know, Michiko-chan. But I can promise that we'll do our best."

Michiko tossed the basketball from hand to hand. "I know. But I don't want the team to stop. Not here, not now. I want the team to continue playing basketball. I want the team to continue chasing their dream."

_I want the team to continue playing basketball. I want the team to continue chasing their dream. _

_Summer, Present _

_Kanagawa, Japan _

_A stadium _

Kogure adjusted his spectacles.

Then spoke to the team. 

Four words. But they held a lot of meaning.

"We will do it."

**Disclaimer: **Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me... 

**Replies:**

**renei:** more hints of Kogure x Michiko in this chapter, ne? *grin* I want to see them together too!

**tensaispira: **white roses are absolutely beautiful. and sad...

**super rookie:** so sorry, another short chapter, but that's me for you...

  


~rurouni


	16. The Dream Lives On, and the Battle has J...

**Rakka eda ni kaerazu **

~ Fallen blossoms do not return to branches ~

-- a Japanese proverb

Chapter Sixteen: The Dream Lives On, and the Battle has Just Begun

_Summer, Present _

_Kanagawa, Japan _

_A stadium _

"He's back!"

"How can he play?"

"Oh, he's taped up his ankle!"

"The team is strong, though."

Murmurs went up in the stands when Akagi re-emerged on court. Limping slightly. But all 192cm of him ready to crush his opponents to pulp.

For his dream.

For Inter High.

Michiko rushed up to report the team's progress in the game. She didn't need to. His face showed his appreciation. For the team that had managed to sustain the dream without their mainstay. 

Kogure sighed with relief. "Akagi-kun," he greeted warmly.

The gorilla lives on. To claim his rightful place beneath the net on the basketball courts, on the stage of high school basketball.

_Spring, Two years ago _

_Kanagawa, Japan _

_Shohoku High School _

"I will make Shohoku win the championship!"

His loud, proud voice echoed within the walls of the Shohoku gym.

The _championship._ The unreachable dream.

Mitsui Hisashi smiled. 

He would win. He always had.

_Spring, Last year _

_Kanagawa, Japan _

_Shohoku High School _

"You'll want me. I'm fast."

As if to prove it, he scampered off to the team's manageress. 

"Hi, I'm Ryota."

_Summer, Present _

_Kanagawa, Japan _

_A stadium _

He had done it.

He had been fast.

He had eluded Maki.

His dream was still in sight.

_Summer, Present _

_Kanagawa, Japan _

_A stadium _

Mitsui smiled when he saw his Captain. Smiled wider when he saw the pleased expression on Akagi's face.

_Spring, A few months ago _

_Kanagawa, Japan _

_Shohoku High School _

"I don't like basketball. It's boring."

The redhead strode out of the basketball courts, hands in his pockets.

Oblivious to the angry stares, the disappointed looks, the sad eyes.

_Summer, Present _

_Kanagawa, Japan _

_A stadium _

He smiled. 

"Gori…"

_It is my dream! _

_Spring, A few months ago _

_Kanagawa, Japan _

_Shohoku High School _

"It's Rukawa."

The whispers were loud enough to reach him.

His ice-cold eyes shared no emotion with his surroundings.

He stood there. Tall. Aloof. Alone.

Then his star shone the brightest when the game started.

_Summer, Present _

_Kanagawa, Japan _

_A stadium _

In an uncharacteristic show of camaraderie, Rukawa high-fived Akagi as the Captain walked onto the court.

He, as a player, as the ace, of Shohoku, had done his job at keeping score.

_Summer, Present _

_Kanagawa, Japan _

_A stadium _

The cheers were resounding as Akagi, Captain of the Shohoku basketball team, made his way back on court.

Shohoku fought Kainan head-on, fighting for each point with a brutal intensity – like that of a hungry beast.

_Autumn, Three years ago _

_Philadelphia, USA _

_St. Mary's Hospital _

Chemotherapy. Again.

Her body was weaker now, as if each leaf that fell from the trees took away another bit of her energy, another bit of her life.

Her face was still cheerful. She had her cheerleader to thank for that.

Her body was battered. She had the radiation to thank for that.

But she was still breathing. She had not died yet.

She was still breathing. And waiting.

_Summer, Present _

_Kanagawa, Japan _

_A stadium _

One point would tie the game. 

Two would win it.

The pressure was on for both Shohoku and Kainan.

If Shohoku scored, Kainan would lose.

The adrenalin was pulsing.

The bodies were tense.

The spectators were expectant.

_Pass it to me. _

Sakuragi kept Akagi's words in his head as he played.

_He who controls the rebound controls the game. _

Sakuragi jumped. Caught the ball. Landed. On both feet. Looked around. Saw Akagi.

"Gori!"

It was to be his most devastating moment. 

Worse than the day his fiftieth girlfriend dumped him.

He had passed to the wrong team.

The whistle blew.

One team had lost. The other had won. In terms of the score.

But in other ways, Shohoku had won. By a large margin.

Spirit.

Courage.

Heart.

_Autumn, Three years ago _

_Philadelphia, USA _

_St. Mary's Hospital _

It couldn't be. Ruth had just been next to her, just talked to her. 

Ruth was dead.

Lost a battle with her cancer.

Kawasaki Michiko closed her eyes, felt the tears come.

_I will fight on. _

_Summer, Present _

_Kanagawa, Japan _

_A stadium _

They had lost.

One point.

Just one point.

They would have to win the next match.

As far as they were concerned, the battle had just begun.

_Spring, Two years ago _

_Philadelphia, USA _

_St. Mary's Hospital _

She had word. Word of a suitable transplant.

The operation was scheduled. And completed successfully.

At first, her body felt no different.

Then, the long battle began.

Her white blood cell count slowly increased.

Her hopes increased with the rising line on the chart pasted next to her bed.

Then it fell.

It was hard.

It was painful.

It was sad.

She was patient. But still not able to avoid disappointment.

The tears never came. She would fight on.

But she waited.

With bated breath. 

As the number shot up again.

This process repeated itself, with the general trend being on the rise.

Her body's new battle had just begun.

_Summer, Present _

_Kanagawa, Japan _

_A stadium _

_I want the team to continue playing basketball. I want the team to continue chasing their dream. _

The tears never came. Instead, her expression was one of determination.

"We will win." 

Her voice, one of calm and serenity, struck the chords of the players around her.

Her statement, a big dream, yet stated so matter-of-factly.

Slowly, everyone began nodding their heads.

Anzai-sensei nodded his the most vigorously of all.

An old man's jovial laughter stunned the crowd.

He had coached the losing team.

But he was happy.

A team's cheer surprised the onlookers.

They had just lost.

They were stuck in a corner, forced to play their last hand.

But they were happy.

Strange.

**Disclaimer:** Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me...

**Author's Note:  
** Special treat...a long chapter. It was written at first as three chapters, but I think it flows better if it's one. Hopefully, when reading it, you thought so as well.... 

One of the themes in this entire story is that of fighting...tooth and nail right down to the last man, the last player, the last second, the last shot, where one uses every ounce of energy to win, to triumph. This chapter is all about that. 

Replies:

renei: sorry about that lost review...sigh....I hate it when it happens to me too. anyway, Kogure and Michiko currently take a backseat to the basketball game, which has its importance on their relationship as well, as will become apparent.... 

tensaispira: nice long one this time *grin*

Tan Kimiko: *echoes* Go Shohoku!!!

~rurouni


	17. Saturday

**Rakka eda ni kaerazu **

~ Fallen blossoms do not return to branches ~

-- a Japanese proverb

Chapter Seventeen: Saturday

_Summer, Present _

_Kanagawa, Japan _

_Neighbourhood basketball court _

"Do you really think we can win?" Kogure asked the girl sitting next to him.

"Why not?" she countered.

Kogure was silent for a moment. Then in a heartbreakingly reflective tone, he added softly, "If we don't, it will be my last game."

_My last game. _

"No!" Her intensity surprised even herself. "It will not be the last. You are going to achieve your dream."

Kogure looked at her. Michiko was all angry and fired up.

He smiled. Here was someone whose dreams were bigger than his. Here was someone who believed.

"We will win."

His words were uncertain. But he repeated them again.

And again.

His voice grew louder and louder.

Until he had shouted, "We will win!"

Spirit.

Courage.

Heart.

_Summer, Present _

_Kanagawa, Japan _

_Shohoku High School _

It was late.

Akagi and Sakuragi were still practicing.

Rather, Sakuragi was practicing, and Akagi was coaching him.

The balls bounced haywired as Sakuragi tried to get them into the net.

The gym door opened. Quietly, unobtrusively.

"Megane-kun," Sakuragi greeted.

Kogure smiled back.

"Anything I can do?"

_If we don't win, the match with Ryonan will be my last game. _

The words, said with so much feeling, touched even Sakuragi.

In the shadows outside the gym, a girl stood, a smile on her face. 

Spirit.

Courage.

Heart.

"Kogure-kun, Shohoku, ganbatte!" she whispered.

"I'm here to help too."

_Summer, Present _

_Kanagawa, Japan _

_Shohoku High School _

Kogure waved to his friends as they walked home, two tall, imposing figures, turning the corner.

Michiko was beside him.

"I'll walk you home. It's very late."

She nodded her thanks.

In the darkness of the summer night, two friends strolled toward home, their way lit only by the occasional streetlight.

Kogure stopped.

Michiko followed suit.

"Why? Have you forgotten something from school?" Michiko queried.

"No." Kogure's voice was filled with awe.

Michiko followed his eyes, which were directed at the sky.

There were many stars. But what was new? Still, she had to admit that they were beautiful.

"I just saw a shooting star." Kogure's voice was barely a whisper. He had just seen something beautiful. A dying star, yet its last moments were so beautiful.

_A dying star. _

_Its last moments were beautiful._

"It must have been beautiful," Michiko said wistfully, joining him in peering into the depths of the night sky, whose vastness was incomprehensible.

"But not as beautiful as you."

Michiko thought at first that she was hearing things. Kogure Kiminobu? Saying such a line?

She looked at him.

He was looking straight at her.

She gasped.

Kogure looked down at the ground, at his shifting feet.

"Michiko-chan, I…I…"

Michiko smiled, enjoying the sight of the basketball player visibly squirming. Kogure was no smooth-talker, unlike Fujima, and her heart went out to him as he struggled to get the right words out.

Finally, in a last, humongous effort, Kogure stammered, "Michiko-chan, I think you're really great. And I like you a lot."

That done, his eyes looked hopefully at her.

She was smiling. Ever so slightly. But she was smiling.

Michiko searched her heart. For something that told her she loved the boy standing in front of her. She didn't want a false relationship, or one based on obligation. She wanted a relationship that was real. That would stand the test of time.

She looked. 

She spent an agonizingly long time looking within herself.

Kogure was anxious. Had he offended her?

But she was smiling.

"Kogure-kun," she began.

It was amazing how a voice alone could stir up so much feeling. 

"Kogure-kun, I like you a lot too."

She moved closer to him, closing the distance, the distance of etiquette and propriety, which had stood between them.

His arms, as if on their own accord, enfolded her in their embrace.

Michiko was happy. 

No thanks to her half-brother. 

He had predicted, nonchalantly, that she would end up with Kogure, ever since the match with Kainan.

He was too wise for a younger brother. Then again, they were almost the same age.

His turn would come too.

And she promised herself that she would get back at him.

Later. 

Right now, she was walking hand in hand with Kogure. 

On a summer night.

"Kogure-kun, what was your wish when you saw that shooting star?"

Kogure Kiminobu looked at the face of the girl in front of him, and replied, "Courage. I wished for courage."

She stopped, leaving the key in the open door, and turned around again.

She touched her hand to his heart, and said softly, with the utmost confidence, "You don't need to wish for courage. You have healthy supply already. I saw it when you were playing basketball."

_A dying star. _

_Its last moments were beautiful._

'More beautiful than you know, Yoko-chan,' Kogure said softly as he watched the door of Kawasaki Michiko's apartment close.

~rurouni

_Thank you cookies and unchained for your reviews!_

**cookies: **rukawa is cool...'cept that Kogure is the main Shohoku character here! ^^;;

**unchained: **pleased to make your acquaintance! hope you're still reading tho.... 


	18. Love and Disaster

**Rakka eda ni kaerazu **
~ Fallen blossoms do not return to branches ~
-- a Japanese proverb
Chapter Eighteen: Love and Disaster
_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_Fujima residence_
"I can't believe it," Fujima said over and over.
He had been right.
His elder half-sister had been on the phone with him, at some ungodly hour of the night, and had told him about her budding relationship with Kogure.
He laughed.
"Good for you, Kogure."
The one who would win her hand and heart would be one lucky guy. 
Fujima smiled. 
Michiko sounded happy. And so, he was happy for her as well.

_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_Kawasaki residence_
Michiko hugged her knees as she sat in bed, recalling the walk home.
The most memorable walk she had ever taken.
She smiled at her childish pleasure. 
Then chastised herself for being so girlish and excited. 
Then giggled anyway.
Her expression suddenly became solemn. Her giggle died away.
'I'm sorry, Kenji-kun."

_Autumn, Twenty-one years ago _
_Melbourne, Australia _
_Fujima residence_
"I'm sorry, Ayumi. My father has made me marry another woman."
"But our love-"
"Is genuine, believe me. Don't worry. I will come back for you. Wait for me."
Six months later, Fujima Ayumi moved to Japan. To become the mistress of Kawasaki Taro.

_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_Kogure residence_
His elation must have been plain on his face, for his mother immediately forced a confession out of him when he got home.
Kogure Maeko was a perceptive woman.
Kogure spilled his happy tale.
The woman smiled. Megumi would be happy. She looked triumphantly at her husband, who shrugged.

_Summer, Present_
_Kanagawa, Japan_
_A hospital_
"Anzai-sensei…" 
The Shohoku team had gathered around their beloved coach and mentor. 
_We'll bring you a ticket to the Inter High._

_Summer, Present_
_Kanagawa, Japan_
_A park near Kogure residence_
"You'll make it, don't worry so much," Michiko's cheerful voice said. 
Kogure looked at her, and she sighed. Maybe her acting skills weren't as good as she had hoped. Maybe a little tremor of fear had crept in. 
Play their most crucial match without a coach? 
Against an equally hungry opponent? 
Kogure sat down on a park bench. 
Michiko sat down next to him, and put her arms around him. 
In a more confident voice, she said, "I believe in you. I believe in the team." 
You don't need to wish for courage. You have healthy supply already.
Spirit. 
Heart. 
Courage. 
Kogure put his hands on Michiko's cheeks, making her laugh. 
"Thank you."
~rurouni

Author's Notes:  
Tried to portray contrasting emotions in this chapter...yet on hindsight, love can make you feel afraid and confused, and can also be what makes you smile again... These were actually two filler chapters before I began on the Shohoku/Ryonan game, but I changed my mind. Anyway, the climax of the Kanagawa play-offs is coming!

Thank you cookies, renei, unchained and tensaispira for reading and reviewing!

**cookies**: yup, kogure is sweet! ^^

**renei**: hee, what a weird way of reacting to something sweet. ^____^ glad you liked it. more to come, definitely...

**unchained**: hey...Michiko can have a chance in just this one story, ne? *grin*

**tensaispira**: welcome back *hugz* 


	19. The Last Stop on the Road

**Rakka eda ni kaerazu **
~ Fallen blossoms do not return to branches ~
-- a Japanese proverb
Chapter Nineteen: The Last Stop on the Road
_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_A stadium _
The crowded stands were full. Full to their maximum capacity of waving, cheering fans.
Shohoku versus Ryonan.
For the Inter High.

_Summer, Yesterday _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_Kawasaki residence _
"Shohoku will win…" Michiko murmured in her sleep.

_Summer, Yesterday _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_Various places _
Rukawa Kaede dribbled the ball slowly.
Pondering about tomorrow.
Then, as quickly as his reflective mood had come, it left. And Rukawa Kaede was once more cold, focused, determined.
Kogure Kiminobu completed the last of his stretches. Tomorrow would be a long day.
A long, arduous day. With a long arduous journey.
Akagi Takenori closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the summer sun. He opened them again. To an empty Shohoku gym. Tomorrow would be the deciding factor.
Sakuragi Hanamichi made his last shot for the day. It sailed neatly into the basket. The result of days and hours of practice. Which were credited by one word: genius.
Miyagi Ryota envisioned himself in the game tomorrow. He wanted to do well. For the team, for Anzai-sensei, for himself, for Aya-chan.
Mitsui bent his knee. And straightened it again. He mentally willed it to not let him down in the upcoming game. Tomorrow. 'I will do it, we will do it, Anzai-sensei. I owe it to you. I owe it to the team. I owe it to myself.'
_You are strong. _
_We are strong. _
The Shohoku team was coming to the last stop on their Kanagawa leg of the Inter High. 
And waiting for them at that last stop was none other than their nemesis, Ryonan.
And the question on everyone's lips was: would it also be the last stop on Shohoku's road to the Inter High?
_Spirit. _
_Courage. _
_Heart. _
Aflame in every single basketball player's heart was the desire, the will to win.
Shohoku and Ryonan.
Both were raging fires.
All-consuming fires.
In the name of, in the quest for, victory.
Thank you cookies, renei, unchained and Alexia for reading and reviewing! 
**cookies: ** glad you liked the chapter! ^____^ 
**renei: **thanks! here's another short chapter, but one that sets the scene for the next few chapters. *excited* I can't wait to write about their awesome game...
**unchained: **I love twists too! That's one of the reasons why this story is my baby...
**Alexia: **wow...reading all those chapters in one shot....you have a lot stamina *grin* Thanks for reading and bothering to review for each of the chapters. _your _kenji? *battousai glare* (and yes, that's where my name comes from...) hope your exams went well...if they're still on i presume you won't be reading this... 

~rurouni


	20. Getting There

**Rakka eda ni kaerazu **
~ Fallen blossoms do not return to branches ~
-- a Japanese proverb
Chapter Twenty: Getting There

_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_A stadium _
The referee's whistle pierced the cheers of the crowds. Its shrill tone indicated the start of the game between Shohoku and Ryonan.
Staking on the final Kanagawa ticket to the Inter High.
Jump ball.
Both captains jumped. Their build was so big and their height so tall that they seemed to fill the entire stadium with their presence.
Both got their hands on the ball.
Uozumi's power finally won out.
Ryonan's ball.

_Summer, Two years ago _
_Philadelphia, USA _
_Kawasaki residence _
She was finally home. 
Kawasaki Michiko looked around her at her room. With its familiar wallpaper, wardrobe, bed, among other things. She was well now, for the moment.
She picked up a letter from Fujima. The one who had encouraged her even from his location miles away.
_Fujima's letter _
_Dear Michiko, _
_ It is really great that you have had a successful operation! I can't wait till you are fully well and able to come visit Kanagawa! Do try and come soon! _
_ You asked about the news here. Well, Shoyo's basketball team is busy preparing for the summer tournament. Wish you could be here amidst all the excitement, and yes, gruelling training! I really love the sport! _
_ ……_
Michiko refolded the letter and placed it in its envelope. 
Go to Kanagawa. Maybe. 
Her donor lived there too.
Go to Kanagawa. Why not?
She would start saving now.
Go to Kanagawa. Live there.
Japan was her home, after all.

_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_A stadium _
Michiko stood next to Ayako and Kogure. In Japan. In Kanagawa.
She looked at a photograph of Anzai-sensei on the bench, Mitsui's deed. She smiled. 
_He's not dead yet, you know! _
She remembered her mother's indignant remark to an inquisitive reporter. 
_She's not dead yet, you know! _
Shohoku was definitely alive and kicking. Just like her.
She had a lot to be thankful for.
Shohoku's pace had not picked up yet. In fact, the game was going in favour of Ryonan.
A normally spunky Rukawa was strangely laid-back.
An over-excited Sakuragi was jumping all over the place. As usual.
The other players were playing their hearts out.
For the Inter High.
Sendoh's casual smile would have startled her if she had not been witness to his perpetual lateness. He seemed as though he were playing just another five-on-five on the courts for practice. He seemed so relaxed, yet so in control. Ace material.
He had surprised her, though, by flashing one of his famous smiles at her. Directly at her.
She had smiled back, which surprised herself. She _never _smiled at the opposing team. 
Then again, maybe Sendoh was just, well, Sendoh.
Lovable, yes, but not for her. 
She smiled slightly as he executed a perfect shot. One just had to smile at perfection.
But her expression soon grew wary. 
Shohoku was trailing.
Not far behind, but still trailing.
One had to wince at the prospect of losing.

_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_A stadium _
Halftime. 
Shohoku was still trailing.
The players sat down, tired, on the bench.
_You are strong. _
Their coach's words rang in their heads.
_You are strong. _
"You are strong." 
She said it with conviction, with certainty.
They looked at her.
"You are strong," she repeated.
"You have spirit. You have heart. You have courage."
"You will win."
Michiko inhaled deeply.
"You will win."
Rukawa Kaede merely looked at her. He had had a plan from the beginning. He would carry it out. They would win. He hated to lose. He seldom lost. Almost never. 
He wanted to be the best. He needed to be the best. That was his motivation, his conviction.
Kogure Kiminobu began nodding his head in agreement. They could do it.
Sakuragi Hanamichi repeated her words to himself. Then thought of what he had learnt.
_The one who controls the rebound controls the game. Screen-out. Jump. Land on both feet. Protect the ball. _
_Lay the ball. For the common shot. _
_Use your knees. For the jump shot. _
Akagi stared at her. This lithe girl spoke with so much conviction. She had just put words to their unspoken dreams. He would never give up. Down with Ryonan!
Miyagi Ryota looked at Aya-chan. _I want to be the best. I will be the best. _
He remembered his love for basketball. That had got him in trouble with Mitsui at first. But he looked at his teammate beside him. They shared a love for basketball. If Mitsui could come back after two years of absence, he, Miyagi Ryota, would not do any less.
Mitsui Hisashi eyed the photograph of Anzai-sensei he had brought.
_Never give up until the end. _
'I won't, sensei. 
We won't."
Halftime was up.
The teams strode back on court.
Rukawa was tuned up and ready to blast off.
Only, no one knew it.
They had all thought that the ace of Shohoku was having a bad day.
What a change.
Thank you cookies, Alexia and Gem for reading and reviewing! 
**cookies: **yeps...the game is up and running! with the exciting second-half coming up....i love the adrenalin rush that gets to me even while writing....haha
**Alexia: **hey! I love soujiro too! what you said about the supporting characters is very true...that's one key characteristic that makes writing about a supporting character so fulfilling, I suppose. thank you very much for your constructive comments....you don't have to be afraid that I'd take it negatively cos I won't. ^^;; I'll try to explore a different style of writing in another story (when I start one!), but for now the short lines stay because they work for me here. *grin*  
  
**Gem: **hello...thanks for reading! I hope you'll continue. Thanks also for spotting the typo! Well, one can't be perfect all the time, but one tries. =)
~rurouni


	21. Flying

**Rakka eda ni kaerazu **
~ Fallen blossoms do not return to branches ~
-- a Japanese proverb
Chapter Twenty-one: Flying
_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_A stadium _
Rukawa came to life.

_Summer, Last year _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_A stadium _
The fans were screaming, cheering.
More of the screaming sort, though.
Rukawa Kaede, junior high ace, was playing. And playing well.
His shots were neat, beautiful, picture-perfect. And his skill was amazing. 
Rukawa was oblivious, however, to his surroundings. All he cared about was the game at hand. He waved, indicating to his teammate to pass the ball to him. Another shot. A dunk. Over three defenders. 
Rukawa dropped lightly down onto the floor. He had sailed spectacularly through the air in the previous dunk. He preferred to think of it as flying. He was well on his way to a record number of points.
He was well on his way to becoming the best. Of the best.

_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_A stadium _
In the stands, a very curious Fujima was watching the progress of the game. His mind was flooded with the memories of Shoyo's narrow defeat to the unheralded Shohoku. 60-62. A worthy opponent. Actually, a winning opponent.
Despite that fact that Shohoku's victory, and ticket to the prefecture's finals, were at the expense of Shoyo, Fujima could not help but marvel at the team's progress.
Three months ago, Shohoku had a crumbling team. Akagi was practically the only good player, together with his vice-captain, Kogure. Now, Shohoku had two up-and-coming rookies, Rukawa and Sakuragi. And their star players had all returned. In a dramatic fashion, as he had learnt from Michiko.
Michiko. She was so animated now. Fujima watched as she cheered the team on, her face expressive, changing with the scoreboard. A man's folly twenty years ago had created them; a cell's mutation had brought them together years ago. And an old, faded photograph had bridged the gap, had revealed the truth. Had confirmed their bond.
Michiko. She had come far from the sick, helpless, dejected girl she had been three years ago, when they had first met. She was flying high now. An eagle heading for the clouds.

_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_A stadium _
The match ended in tears.
Akagi was crying like a baby, and so was Uozumi. But for different reasons.
Sakuragi had his hand on his captain's shoulder, a gesture of comfort.
Even gorillas can cry.
Sure. Boss-monkeys do cry as well.
Michiko was hugging Kogure, their faces both pictures of delight. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. But she couldn't care less.
Shohoku had won.
Without a coach.
Against their nemesis. 
Shohoku had won.
Rukawa Kaede took a deep breath.
He was well on his way to becoming the best. Of the best.
He had beaten the best.
He looked at Sendoh Akira, standing on the opposite side of the court.
He was surprised. Sendoh was smiling.
Sendoh Akira. Ryonan's ace. Watched as his team got cut out of the Inter High. By none other than Shohoku. A coach-less Shohoku. The fact that they had two of their best players playing again meant nothing.
Actually, winning and losing meant nothing.
He had played a great game. One of the greatest.
He stood up and looked back at the player who had made it a great game.
And smiled at Rukawa Kaede. The Year One ace of Shohoku High.
It had been a game he would never forget.

_Spring, Two months ago _
_Kanagawa Japan _
_Airport _
As the Boeing-747 touched down in the airport, her heart leapt with joy. It was a wonderful feeling, coming _home_. What made it even more special was the fact that she was, for the first time, the person who had saved her life.
She had flown all the way from the United States. 
Yet, she had flown further than that just to get here.
Three years ago, her body, battered and bruised, had been in search of healing.
Instead, it, through a certain brown-haired Eurasian boy by the name of Fujima Kenji, found wings.
To fly.
And fly she did.
She had raised her spirits, and enough funds, for her operation and treatments. And later, to finance her life in Japan.
She was alive. And that was enough reason to smile.
She was soaring. And that was more than enough reason to be grateful.

_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa Japan _
_At a hospital _
"Anzai-sensei!" 
Much to the nurses' collective shock, disapproval and disbelief, Shohoku High School's basketball team stormed the tiny ward where Anzai-sensei was staying in. 
And promptly started tossing their dear coach into the air in celebration.
They had won.
_You are strong. _
_We are strong. _
'You were right, as usual, Anzai-sensei,' Mitsui thought as he joined in the fun and laughter. 

**Author's Notes:  
**It's over...the Shohoku team has found its way to the Inter High. But the story's not over...I haven't reached a satisfactory ending for Kogure and Michiko yet. 

Hope you liked the chapter...sorry it took so long in coming.

Thanks renei, Alexia (or now The Northern Star ^^) and Ballpoint Pen for reading and reviewing!

**renei:** sorry...no sendoh x michiko here. *laughs* yes...I sense an ending too. It'll be strange not working on this story anymore....it's been so long.

**Alexia:**I come back visiting to FFnet again and you've changed your nick. Guess I could do with a change too....after this story's done there'll be a change in style. *grins* That would be fun....i'm looking forward to experimenting again!

**Ballpoint Pen:** Of course i remember you! *smiles* Still waiting for you to continue to write Fragrance of Vanilla! hmpf. Thanks for coming by. 

~rurouni

8 Sept 2003


	22. Life is Beautiful

_This chapter is dedicated to **cookies**, my dearest "imouto" on her birthday. Happy belated birthday!_

**Rakka eda ni kaerazu **
~ Fallen blossoms do not return to branches ~
-- a Japanese proverb
Chapter Twenty-two: Life is Beautiful
_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_At a stadium _
The pandemonium was over. And Shohoku had won. By the slimmest of margins, but they had won.
Fujima Kenji smiled as he rose from the stands, together with the crowd.
It had been a great game.
Any greater and he would have to be playing in it himself.
He continued smiling even as he strode out.

_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_At a café _
Kogure and Michiko had headed for a nearby café after their tumultuous visit to Anzai-sensei in the hospital for a time of peace and quiet, and refreshing drinks.
Kogure smiled at Michiko, seated on the opposite end of the table, and said, "Thanks. For everything. For cheering us, cheering me, on. For making us believe in ourselves. For helping us find the courage in us."
Michiko blushed. "It was nothing. You just needed a little help, and I had to give it, especially after what you have done for me."
As the pair sipped their drinks in silence, watchful eyes from the opposite end of the street were trained on them, and the Shohoku team, too, was smiling.

_Summer, Present _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_Park near Kogure residence _
"I guess we have to thank Fujima for cheering for us from the stands. Much as he hated losing the game with Shohoku," Michiko laughed as she and Kogure strolled home amidst the beauty of the summer flowers.
Kogure reached for her hand. "I have him to thank too, for impressing on you the notion that we were to end up together."
Michiko smiled. Then leant her head on Kogure's shoulder.
They were together.

_Summer, Present _
_Philadelphia, USA _
_Kawasaki residence _
Megumi replaced the handset, and smiled. Her daughter was doing fine. She was glad that Michiko had settled in so well with Japan, and, from what she had gathered from their conversations, made some friends, and one very special one too.
She thought back to the time when she had had Michiko.
It had been both a joyous and bitter occasion.

_Autumn, Eighteen years ago _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_A hospital _
"Where's your husband, ma'am? Doesn't he want to be here? Should I give him a call?" the kindly nurse asked Kawasaki Megumi as she lay on the bed, her face contorting in the agony that was only the beginning.
"No. He's away on business." The last word was almost spat out. The nurse put it down to pain. Megumi knew better. 
Business. He would be gone for another month or so.
The other woman had a child too.
What kind of man had she married?

_Summer, Eighteen years ago _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_Kawasaki residence _
"You never loved me." Her statement was put across calmly, despite the tears swimming in her eyes.
His gruff voice returned, "You're right. For once. Now, leave me alone."
The man left the house, muttering, carrying an overnight bag.
The woman sank to her knees, devastated. Her man had just walked out on her.

_Autumn, Eighteen years ago _
_Kanagawa, Japan _
_A hospital _
The woman's piercing scream echoed within the walls of the small room.
It was scream of agony, of pain.
A baby had been born.
Kawasaki Megumi screamed her heart out. Her womb was shot with a jolt of pain, and was her heart. It felt like two forces were tearing her apart.
Then the tears came.
Crying. In joy. For the birth.
Crying. In bitterness. For the family that was never to be.
She cradled the tiny baby in her arms. The little girl's pink skin, and her tightly-shut eyes made Megumi smile. A mother's smile.
This baby was her hope. Hope to last throughout the years of her marriage with an indifferent husband. Her way out. Her alternate route to happiness.
Hence, she was called Michiko. Child of beauty; the righteous way. 
  

**Author's Notes:  
**This is it...this is the end of my story... It was a rather abrupt decision, and I took a while making it, hence the length of time spanning the previous update and this one. The primary reason is that the writing of the other chapters did not satisfy me one bit, and I felt it would be painful for this to go on; it would be dragging for its lack of quality and plot. With this chapter, I hope to have rounded up Michiko's story, coming full circle with the recount of her birth and what she meant to her mother then, and now...and what she has come to mean to other people who love her equally...

**Replies:**

**The Northern Star: **Michiko means "child of beauty; the righteous way", and the kanji would be "dao4" as in 'road' or 'way', and "zi3", the customary "suffix", so to speak, for a girl's name, like Haru_ko_, Aya_ko._ Hope that has helped. I like choosing names to fit the characters, as you can see...

That's it for now.... I thank you for your patience and kindly attention to my humble writing. Rest assured I'll be back (most likely with a shot at writing with a different style - longer sentences and chunkier, narrative paragraphs...we'll see how that works out, ne?)

Till then, ciao! Do leave comments so that I can improve my writing!

Arigato gozaimasu!

~rurouni  
25 October 2003


End file.
